sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Diavols
|tab2 = Roleplay Appearances |tab3 = Tropes |height = 10px}} are a group of beings from the Putriverse that serve Buer, the Black Wheel of Decay. Like most of the Putriverse residents that serve Buer, they are treated like little more than servants to the Black Wheel. All of them are related. They are considered the Putriverse counterparts to Ka's White Cherouvs. Physical Appearance Standing at an average of 2 feet tall, the Diavols all have pitch-black fur, two pairs of purple, bat-like wings, purple hair and two pairs of long ears, as well as a red ruff of fur around their necks. A pulsating ball of darkness levitates above their heads, and they all have red, deer-like horns. They all have a single long, thin tail ending in a red fur tuft, and their body shape is generally petite in form, with slender arms and petite, digitigrade legs. The only biological difference between all of them (except for minor differences in body shape) is eye-color, which comes in a wide variety of colors. Because of the many physical similarities, the Diavols have taken to wearing different accessories, having different hairstyles or dying different-colored markings into their fur. Males and females are hard to distinguish separately; however, the latter tend to have slightly prominent chests. History Creation Abilities All of the Diavols are capable of flight, Spectramancy and a moderate level of basic HellMagick, as well as limited teleportation, able to blink a maximum distance of two feet. Individually, their power is average, but working together they are quite a force to be reckoned with. All of them are functionally immortal; while they are able to die, they do not permanently stay dead. A Diavol that perishes will be revived in the Putriverse within the span of one month. All of the Diavols are capable of sensing demonic energy in a person, as well as any form of darkness in their heart and soul. Notable Black Diavols *'Ghatori' - Diavol. He has ice blue markings on his body, as well as green eyes. He also has a relaxed personality. *'Alerakdra' - Diavol. She has pink markings on her body, as well as orange eyes. She also has a cocky personality. *'Ridvere' - Diavol. She has golden markings on her body, as well as dark blue eyes. She also has a timid personality. *'Yiandril' - Diavol. He has gray markings on his body, as well as pink eyes. He also has a bold personality. *'Zuphlas' - Diavol. She has light purple markings on her body, as well as gold eyes. Friends and Foes Friends Allies *'Buer, the Black Wheel of Decay' - They are mostly allied to The Black Wheel out of fear, not to mention the fact that he essentially created them. Rivals *'Hell's Hounds' - Despite the two groups being allied with Buer, they generally don't get along with each other. :*'Archelaus Kigurai' - :*'Baelroch Zetsubo' - Baelroch tends to simply ignore the Diavols, and they're perfectly fine with that. :*'Casanove Musaboru' - They seem to be terrified of Casanove, as it is implied that he has taken advantage of them multiple times. :*'Guduros Kentan' - :*'Marunha Gekido' - They're terrified of Marunha, due to her incredibly aggressive nature. :*'Sidhael Taida' - Sidhael is the only Hound that the Diavols actually get along with, due to her passive and laid-back nature. :*'Valefar Donyoku' - :*'Zaelan Urayamu' - *'The White Cherouvs' - Enemies *'The White Cherouvs' - *'Ka, the Great Wheel of Being' - Temperament As a whole, the Diavols tend to behave like mischievous little brats (with some exceptions), yet display a curiosity and naivety similar to that of the White Cherouvs. They are sometimes considered Buer's "imps". Naturally, each of them has their own individual personality as well. Notes Being a lower caste than most of Buer's forces, the Black Diavols often get the short end of the stick, and are treated like little more than servants. Given their small size and speed, they tend to serve as Buer's scouts. It is rather obvious that the Diavols are not fond of the Black Wheel, but are far too terrified of him to revolt. Like the White Cherouvs, it is shown that the Black Diavols are capable of traveling to Mobius, primarily to cause all sorts of (relatively harmless) mischief. Trivia *They were formerly known as "The Black Ministers". *Their name comes from the Greek word "diavoláki", which means "imp". Category:Villain Groups Category:Spectramancers Category:Mancers Category:HellMagick Users Category:Servants of Buer Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Unusual Breed Category:Species Category:Fovomancers